Traditional electronic devices (e.g., cassette players, analog television receivers) have been used to present media for some time now. More recently, digital media players (e.g., portable music players, MP3 players) have become especially popular partly because they can store media as digital data. Generally, media stored as digital data (“media”) can be presented in numerous forms including audible, visual, and audio-visual forms. Digital data can be transported electronically, for example, as a digital file stream of data that is accessible by a variety of computing devices available today (e.g., personal computers, media players, personal assistants, wireless phones). Typically, digital media includes at least digital content (or “content”) that represents that actual content of information stored in a digital form. Digital content can, for example, be the content of a printed book, a song in audible form or in an audio-visual form (e.g., a video), movies, sports broadcasts, or news in a variety of forms including text, audio, or audio-visual. As such, digital media players can present one or more forms of media (e.g., audio, video, audio-visual) via various audio (e.g., speakers, headphones) and video output devices (e.g., LCD, CRT displays).
Given the popularity and extended use of digital media, improved techniques for presentation of digital data would be useful.